


Sugar Sweet

by kissuai



Series: All the Ways I Love You [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuai/pseuds/kissuai
Summary: Dorian and the Iron Bull share a drink.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: All the Ways I Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sugar Sweet

“It’s two sugars, right?” Dorian was already stirring it into a mug before Bull managed to grunt an affirmative.

Handing it to Bull, the warmth seeped into his fingers, soothing the ache felt in absent fingers. Dorian fell beside him, face buried in the steam of his own mug - black, “I don’t know how you can drink it like that.”

He tried not to grin, “It’s ‘cause I’m such a sweet guy.”

Dorian gave a groan and roll of his eyes. He tried to smack Bull with a foot but the graze of his toe was more amusing than anything.


End file.
